Nonvolatile memory circuits such as electrically erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROM) and Flash EEPROMs have been widely used for several decades in various circuit applications including computer memory, automotive applications, and cell phones. Each of these nonvolatile memory circuits has at least one nonvolatile memory element such as a floating gate, silicon nitride layer, programmable resistance, or other nonvolatile memory element that maintains a data state when an operating voltage is removed. Many new applications, however, require the access time and packing density of previous generation nonvolatile memories in addition to low power consumption for battery powered circuits. One nonvolatile memory technology that is particularly attractive for these low power applications is the ferroelectric memory cell, which uses a ferroelectric capacitor for a nonvolatile memory element. A major advantage of these ferroelectric memory cells is that they require approximately three orders of magnitude less energy for write operations than previous generation floating gate memories. Furthermore, they do not require high voltage power supplies for programming and erasing charge stored on a floating gate. Thus, circuit complexity is reduced and reliability increased.
A typical one-transistor, one-capacitor (1T1C) ferroelectric memory cell of the prior art is illustrated at FIG. 1. The ferroelectric memory cell is similar to a 1T1C dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cell except for ferroelectric capacitor 100. The ferroelectric capacitor 100 is connected between plate line 110 and storage node 112. Access transistor 102 has a current path connected between bit line 108 and storage node 112. A control gate of access transistor 102 is connected to word line 106 to control reading and writing of data to the ferroelectric memory cell. This data is stored as a polarized charge corresponding to cell voltage VCAP. Capacitance of bit line BL is represented by capacitor CBL 104.
Referring to FIG. 2, there is a hysteresis curve corresponding to the ferroelectric capacitor 100. The hysteresis curve includes net charge Q or polarization along the vertical axis and applied voltage along the horizontal axis. By convention, the polarity of the ferroelectric capacitor voltage is defined as shown in FIG. 1. A stored “0”, therefore, is characterized by a positive voltage at the plate line terminal with respect to the access transistor terminal. A stored “1” is characterized by a negative voltage at the plate line terminal with respect to the access transistor terminal. A “0” is stored in a write operation by applying a voltage Vmax across the ferroelectric capacitor. This stores a saturation charge Qs in the ferroelectric capacitor. The ferroelectric capacitor, however, includes a linear component in parallel with a switching component. When the electric field is removed, therefore, the linear component discharges, but the residual charge Qr remains in the switching component. The stored “0” is rewritten as a “1” by applying −Vmax to the ferroelectric capacitor. This charges the linear and switching components of the ferroelectric capacitor to a saturation charge of −Qs. The stored charge reverts to −Qr when the voltage across the ferroelectric capacitor is removed. Coercive points VC and −VC are minimum voltages on the hysteresis curve that will degrade a stored data state. For example, application of VC across a ferroelectric capacitor will degrade a stored “1” even though it is not sufficient to store a “0”. Thus, it is particularly important to avoid voltages near these coercive points unless the ferroelectric capacitor is being accessed.
As memory cell feature sizes are reduced with advancing technology, both saturation charge and coercive voltage available for sensing are also reduced. Moreover, small process variations in transistor gate length, dielectric thickness, electrode spacing and other factors may create an imbalance in bit line capacitance and sense amplifier offset voltage. Due to the relatively large number of memory cells on each bit line, the average difference may be small. With individual sense amplifiers, however, even small process variations may create a significant offset voltage and corresponding reduction in signal-to-noise ratio.